Salvation
by RomanceGeek414
Summary: In 1492, Katerina Petrova's family was slaughtered at the orders of infamous and cruel Original Vampire Klaus. There were said to be no survivors. But they were wrong, someone did survive. Katerina's little sister...Carolina. They say blood is thicker than water, but blood runs hardest when love is involved. What will she choose?


**I had always wondered what would of happened had one of Katerina's family members survived the slaughter? This idea has been swimming around in my head for months now and through the incredible support and talent of my beta's Jay (loveyou914) and Faye (GemStoneLovely), it has finally come up for air. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know your thoughts, constructive criticism is always appreciated :)**

* * *

_Prologue:_

My father often enjoyed repeating the saying "_blood is thicker than water."_

He had a strong belief that family is more important than any of the other things life can offer; that anything that lies beyond family are mere temptations and are neither worth the price nor sacrifice they demand.

'_Temptations are the devils work'_ he would say _'Surrender to them and you are surrendering to the devil himself'_

Blood fuels many of these temptations. It's the puppeteer behind the emotions that bring kingdoms to their knees. It fuels passion and lust. It entices selfishness and greed.

Betrayal, hate…death. All repercussions of the acts temptation commits.

To me blood was nothing more than a layer, something hidden beneath the surface of my skin. It would only ever be seen if that surfaced was removed.

I have witnessed blood before.

I have tasted it when licking my wounds; smelt it when it bleeds through the surface of my skin.

It was red, crimson.

The colour of roses and rare sunsets I have witnessed.

It was a part of life.

I had forgotten that it could be a part of death too.

* * *

**Bulgaria 1492.**

Urban myths say that when you face death your whole life flashes before your eyes.

They are wrong.

There are no flashes or images. There is no white light or feeling of peace.

Instead there is darkness…emptiness. A gaping hole trying to swallow you whole as you grasp onto the very fabric of reality.

It's a pit.

It makes you feel regret, anger, loss…grief.

You grieve the life you could have had, the memories you would have made.

You regret the things you did and _didn't _do.

It's an endless cycle of regret and self-loathing.

As I lay here now, I regret only one thing.

It is something so small, yet so precious.

I regret that my sister is not with me now.

I regret that she was shunned by our father. I regret that she was cast out.

But most of all I regret not leaving with her.

'_Come with me, sister. You are like me, we are not meant for this life. We are bound to no one and nothing. We are free, like the birds that soar through the sky. Come and fly with me, my little dove.'_

She had offered me her hand, offered to show me the world. All I had to do was grasp it and I would be with her now, instead of here, living out my last moments without her.

I'm alone.

I can feel the blood oozing out of my throat, the crimson liquid flowing from the wound like water from a stream.

My breathing is shallow, the cool hair grazing against my lungs like shards of ice.

I'm not afraid. I've accepted that I'm going to die. We all do eventually. Even the tallest tree bows to death when its time comes.

I had thought I had more time. I thought that we all had more time. I never thought that we would die this way, slaughtered like cattle.

I feel a lone tear escape and roll down my cheek, mixing with the dirt and blood that rests there.

I can't remember how I came to be where I am now, lying in the dirt. All I remember is staring into the eyes of the devil and feeling the life as it drained from me. His eyes were as red as the darkest rose, his teeth as sharp as the strongest thorn. A monster…a demon.

I knew I was going to die. I should be dead now. My corpse should be lying with the others.

But instead I lay here and wait for death to claim me. Such a torturous way to go.

I suddenly feel the ground move, approaching footsteps disturbing the forests peaceful slumber.

I want to open my eyes. The darkness is taunting me, dancing beneath my lids, mocking me.

I feel my eyelashes flutter but they refuse to open. I try to lift my hands and feet but my body fights against me, the exhaustion pinning me to the ground like a stone.

I know my dress is torn. I can feel the matted fabric brushing against my undergarments. I would not make it far could I run.

I feel cold arms wrap around me, soft fingers pulling my hair from my face.

I am too tried to fight whoever is holding me, they are too warm and I am so cold.

The scent of lavender overwhelms my senses, cocooning me in a haze of peace. I _know_ that smell.

I feel myself being…rocked, back and forth.

I feel lips moving against my temple, forming words I can't understand.

I feel safe. Warm, the shards of icing melting from my lungs.

It feels… familiar…yet different.

"Carolina, please open your eyes." A soft voice pleads.

I force my eyes open, dark raven tresses caress my nose as the blurred figure leans down.

_Sister._

"You found me." I manage to whisper, my cracked lips turning up slightly in relief. She's here. She found me. I'm not alone anymore.

She laughs at me. Tears stream down her face. She looks like an angel, my angel.

"I will always come for you, my little dove." She whispers lovingly.

I smile in reply, my lip breaks from the pressure. Blood glides down the wound, coating my lips crimson.

The laughter stops. A finger glides along my lip.

"Katerina?" I whisper as she looks transfixed at the red substance. She breaks from her trance, wiping my blood onto her dress.

"I see that you have broken a wing little dove. No matter, we will mend that and then we shall fly away together. I will take you everywhere. France, Italy, Spain. Anywhere you wish. Would you like that, Carolina?" Her voice had taken on a motherly warmth, her warm brown eyes gazing into mine with love and fear. Fear of losing me, just as I feared losing her.

I nod, my eyes fluttering as the world begins to blur. If this is heaven then let me die. She is here with me. We are together again.

"How are you here?" I ask. The last I heard she was in England. She had sent me word a little over a fortnight ago. She had talked about the dancing and celebrations, she knew I loved to dance. She described the men of whom she had become acquainted with, the friends she had made. The places she had visited. There were so many. She described the sights in such detail I could almost taste the English air. I could pretend I was with her.

I feel her arms stiffen slightly. She slowly relaxes and begins stroking my hair, the way she used to when I had nightmares as a child and climbed into her bed to seek comfort.

"We will talk soon, little dove, first you must rest." She whispers reassuringly, placing a kiss on my crown. I hum slightly in acceptance, cringing slightly as the wound on my throat throbs.

I feel one of her hands leave me. I frown at the loss of contact. I feel her wrist being lifted to my lips, a copper scented substance slipping into my mouth.

Blood.

* * *

"_Carolina fetch me a butcher's knife from the barn, will you? Your father wants that deer skinned and cooked before the moon is high." Marthia orders, wiping her plump fingers against her apron before heaving a bag of vegetables onto the counter._

"_What size blade, Marthia?"_

"_Do not bother me with questions, girl! Get me one big enough to chop up that beast there." She says, gesturing to the corpse behind her._

"_Yes, Marthia." I reply with a grin. She mumbles something under her breath about silly girls asking inane questions while chopping some herbs._

_Entering the stable a wall of blades face me, walking past them, I greet Andon. Reaching up I softly stroke his mane, smiling as he purrs and nudges my hip._

"_I do not have any treats this time, boy." I giggle at him. He seems to disagree as he nudges my hip again. Reaching into my pocket I pull out an apple, he purrs in excitement nibbling at my fingers. Giggling I place the apple into his mouth watching as he nibbles at it furiously._

_BANG!_

_Andon drops the apple in surprise, bringing his hooves up in a sign of protest. Rushing over I grasp his reins and begin calming him down, ignoring the noises in the distance._

"_Why hello there, beautiful." A cold voice greets, their tone like shards of ice imbedding in my skin. I turn around to face the figure._

_It was a man. He was handsome, hair the colour of fire with eyes like emeralds. His back is against the door, his ankles crossed. His grin covers half his face, a glint of glee in his eyes._

_I grasp the reigns tighter when I notice his clothes._

_They were soaked in…blood._

"_You got a name, beautiful?" He asks, making his way towards me in purposefully slow strides._

_I throw myself at the nearest blade, grasping it in an iron tight grip in front of me. I'm not going down without a fight._

_He laughs at me, freezing me at the core._

"_You Bulgarian woman are feisty, I'll give you that."_

"_Who are you?" I demand, my sweaty grip tightening around the handle._

"_Oh, you speak English. Well that makes this so much more entertaining." He says with amusement, his tone mocking. With his grin still in place he's on me in a heartbeat, crushing the bones in my wrist with his steel grip. I cry out in pain, my back colliding with the wall of blades, cutting my elbows. The blade falls from my grip. No._

"_Where is Katerina?" He purrs, his breath caressing my face._

_My eyebrows furrow in confusion, he mistakes my expression for fear. Katerina? What does he want with my sister? I ignore the voice in my head. I raise my chin in defiance, my eyes filled with disgust. I will give him nothing. _

_The grin slips from his face, his lips pursing coldly. He releases my wrists. I immediately cradle them to my chest, angry red marks already forming over my pale skin._

_His eyes watch my wrists, a small smirk forming on his lips. When his eyes meet mine, my heart stops, they're as cold as ice. His hands are at my throat. _

"_WHERE IS KATERINA?!"_

_He screams into my face. I feel fear grip my body, my spine as straight as a rod. His eyes burn with anger, his face red, his grip tightens around me when he says my sisters name. The pain was excruciating. It feels as if I am being held underwater, my lungs seemingly ready to burst._

_I bite my tongue to prevent from screaming out, my tooth slicing the edge. Blood floods into my mouth._

_His grip falters slightly, his eyes fixated on my mouth. I reach behind me and grab a blade from the hook, in a panic I jam the tip into his left eye cringing at the sound. His hands fall from my neck as he bellows in pain. I release the daggers and run. I don't see him pull them out._

_I make it out the door, my heart beating furiously. I see men on horses surrounding the cottage, screams of agony echoing throughout the forest. My hand flies to my mouth when I see Jareth hanging from a tree, a branch protruding from his chest. A deep throb erupts in my chest, my fingers slowly stroking some strands of hair from his now lifeless eyes. He was my friend. I grew up with him. _

_I close my eyes in pain as I remember a promise I had made him._

'_We're going to leave this place one day, Jareth. We will fly away on a cloud, away from all the chains and restraints of this place. We will witness history and art and music. And any other beauties this world has to offer.' _

'_I don't think I'm going to witness any beauty, Miss Carolina."_

'_Of course you will, why would you not?'_

'_I'm a servant, Miss Carolina. I don't get to be free.'_

'_I'll free you. When I'm old enough, I promise.'_

'_There's no need to I-_

'_Jareth, I promise.'_

'_Thank you… Carolina.'_

_I suppress the cries in my throat. I raise my fingers and softly close his blue eyes._

_I had promised him the world; instead he got an early grave. I failed him._

"_Goodbye my friend, I am so sorry. " I will see you again soon._

_I wipe the tears from my eyes, breathing deeply and stroking his face one last time._

_I gather my skirt in my hands and begin to run, closing my eyes when I pass more bodies, bodies of servants, friends… family. Tears cloud my vision as I continue to run, the pain in my chest slicing deep into my heart. My legs begin to falter from exhaustion, my feet tripping over small twigs and branches. I ignore the pain._

_I make it to the track before a hand latches onto my waist with lightning speed. Cold hands shove me against a tree. Emerald eyes with small streaks of blood meet mine, a feral grin on my captor's lips. How did he? I stabbed him…how? I…he…how is this possible?_

"_Got you." He whispers, his nose touching mine. He gives me one last smirk before his teeth sink into the flesh of my neck._

I feel hands shaking my body, urging me awake. I sit up with a gasp, tears burning my eyes as I fight against the hands holding me.

"Get off me! Get off of me you monster!" I scream, fighting the chest I am being held against. Ugly sobs escaping my lips as I remember Jareth's body hanging from that tree. He was my friend. This bastard killed him.

I was getting weaker, I could feel it, but I continued to kick and hit as much as I could. I want to hurt them, want them to feel pain. _My pain._

"Carolina! Carolina, look at me!" Hands are grasping my face, stroking my eyelids as I continue to squirm and twist my body.

"It's me, it's Katerina." A soft voice whispers.

I seize fighting. Pushing back slightly on the chest to see familiar raven tresses framing a heart shaped face.

_Katerina._

I throw myself into her arms, sobs of joy escaping my lips as I grasp onto her neck like a life line. Warm arms are wrapped around me just as fiercely, soft fingers running through my hair.

"I'm here, I'm here. Shhh." She whispers words of comfort in my ear as she rocks me back and forth. The tears keep streaming down my face. Tears of joy, relief, tears of loss and pain.

I pull back slightly and look into her tear stained eyes.

"Mama and Papa?" I'm almost afraid to ask, the words spill from my lips before I can think. Her grip on me tightens; silent tears fall down her face as she gives me a gentle shake of the head. Pain explodes in my chest, an inaudible cry of fury and torture escapes me. Katerina offers me a small smile, pulling me into her arms once again. She needed the comfort as much as I did.

My father died thinking I hated him.

My mother died without seeing her daughter again.

Why is life so cruel?

I shuffle my body closer to hers, basking in the warmth and comfort her arms provided. She pulls back slightly, placing a piece of bread in my hand. I smile at her gratefully before taking slow bites of the food, my strength returning to me.

A loose strand of hair falls into my eyes. I pull the strand back behind my ear, my fingers gliding over the smooth surface of my neck-

"_Got you." _

I drop the bread.

"Carolina, what is it?"

I place my hand over the smooth surface once more. But there was- I know there was- I felt it…bleeding.

"What did you do?"

Her brown eyes flash with fear, her grip on my shoulder tightening slightly.

"What did you do?" I repeat, removing her hand from my shoulder. I see hurt fill her eyes, my face softens but I don't apologize.

"You must understand that I did not ask for this. I did it to survive, I did it for you." She says urgently, urging me to understand. Her eyes search mine desperately, tears leaking out the sides. Her hands grip my shoulders tightly, my bones crushing under the force.

"Katerina, you are hurting me." She releases my shoulders quickly, her eyes wide in shock. I fall back slightly at the force, my hand cutting on a rock. I hiss as blood begins spilling out of the wound, the crimson liquid staining my hand. I hear a gasp. Looking up I see Katerina's eyes fixated on the wound. Her face begins…changing. What is happening?

"Sister, what have you done?" I shuffle back quickly, her hand shots out and grasp my wrist causing more blood to spill from the wound.

"Katerina!" I scream. Her eyes flick to mine, her warm brown eyes are cold. She begins to shake, veins appearing under her eyes, eyes transitioning to the colour of blood.

"_Got you."_

She raises her face to the sky, two large, sharp teeth reaching past her lips. _Demon. Monster. _She brings her eyes back to mine. I rip my hand from her grasp shuffling back until my back hits the tree. I'm shaking, small gasps leaving my mouth. I bring my cut hand to my chest, silent tears streaming down my face. I hear shuffling leaves and close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. I feel a warm breath flutter across my face. I whisper a silent 'please, sister' before shuffling further against the tree, wishing it would shield and protect me.

I feel smooth palms cradle my face causing a shiver of fear to course throughout my body. I feel a drop of water fall delicately onto my face. Rain? I open my eyes. The skies are clear, the sun shining proudly from its palace in the sky. Then what was?

Tears.

"I'm so sorry, sister." She murmurs into my hair, another tear falling to join the previous one. Her apology takes me by surprise, melting the fear in my body. I slowly raise my hands and cradle her palms against my face. Could she still be my Katerina? Could this thing still be my sister?

She pulls her face from my hair, the monstrous features still in place. I softly release one of her hands and raise my fingers to her face. She shies away from my touch, turning her face away from me. I turn her face back towards me. She looks at me in confusion and with fearful hope. Hope that I could still see her, see my sister. I release a breath I didn't know I'd been holding when I realised I could.

Her skin was still the same, soft and smooth to the touch. Mama would often scold us for using herbs to smoothen our skin. Claiming that we didn't know what half of them could do to us _'Do not come crying to me when your skin turns green, young ladies!' _I feel my lips quirk up slightly at the memory. Her nose was still the same curved shape, her face as heart shaped as it ever was.

I look down to her lips the familiar pink skin torn slightly. I softly stroke her bottom lip; the skin as silky as ever. I cringe slightly at her teeth. Two long, what only can be described as fangs, fall slightly over her lips. She cringes away as I raise my hand to touch them. I shake my head at her, reassuring her that I trust she won't hurt me. I see a war waging in her eyes before she finally relents and leans towards me. She was still as stubborn as ever. I stroke the fangs slowly. They were strong like wood yet smooth and soft like silk. I feel myself frown at their beauty. It is strange how something so dangerous can hold so much beauty. I hear Katerina chuckle at me softly, amused at my fascination.

I slowly raise my eyes to hers, a deep sigh falling from my lips.

They were different but they were still _her_ eyes. _My Katerina's. _The crimson layering doesn't hide the warm brown eyes I know lie beneath. I softly stroke the sides of her eyes, a single tear of falling down her cheek as relief courses through my veins. She's still there.

"There you are." I whisper softly, lovingly as tears begin to gather in my eyes.

She searches my eyes urgently, fear that this was a hoax; fear that I would reject her. When she sees the truth, the happiness and love, her eyes burn brighter than any flame.

"Sister." She sighs before bringing me into her arms, locking me in a strong yet gentle embrace. I release a loud sigh, her familiar scent surrounding me. I tighten my grip around her_. 'I will never leave you'_, I silently promise her. She is with me now that is all that matters. My questions will be answered later.

I make a promise this day, a promise to myself and to her. I will save her, from whatever this is that is haunting her. I will not let her become a monster like that man was…is? Whatever he is, I will not let my sister become. I will not let her lose her humanity. I will sacrifice all that I am if it means she stays Katerina, my sister. She is all that I have left, I will not abandon her. Instead when she offers me her hand this time, I will grasp it tightly and never let go.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I will hopefully be updating sometime in the next week or so, depends on my school schedule and the schedule's of my betas :) Please check out Jay and Faye's tumblr's and published works, they are a pair of immensely talented and generous women, you will not regret it ;) Please let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading x.**


End file.
